


Droid Meets Porg

by WolfToothed



Series: A Pilot and a Porg [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed





	Droid Meets Porg

The night had passed well enough, with their new companion sleeping between them on the couch. The small porg didn't rouse throughout the night, which the two were very thankful for. Finn was the first to wake, blearily blinking his eyes, not yet moving as he felt a weight atop his thigh, and an arm draped around his shoulders. His deep brown gaze flicked first to Poe, and a soft smile flickered across his lips at the sight of the man. He looked so peaceful when he actually slept, which wasn't often. He experienced nightmares due to the torture he experienced under the First Order. He'd awaken in a cold sweat, eyes wide and darting back and forth at some invisible enemy. Finn understood all too well. Some things he'd seen during his time with the First Order were forever burned into his mind, and they too left him restless. It was when he was curled next to the X-wing pilot that he found himself able to sleep well. It also seemed that it was true for Poe, as well. Finn had noticed that he slept much more soundly with someone to hold, or when being held.

Then, Finn's eyes fell lower, to the small ball of porg nestled between his thigh and Poe's. His little body rose and fell with each little breath, large eyes closed peacefully. Finn reached forward, gently running a hand over the bird's head. The creature opened his eyes, big brown orbs gravitating towards Finn, blinking curiously as he slowly woke. The porg let out a soft noise, and it was then that Poe's eyes opened. The pilot slowly sat up with a deep breath, not moving his arm from around Finn's neck as he brought his free hand up and rubbed his eyes with his fist. 

"Morning, sleepy-," Finn began, falling silent as the door wooshed open, and in rolled BB-8. The astromech let out happy beeps as they noticed Finn and Poe, rolling towards them before coming to an abrupt halt and letting out a surprised buzz.Their lens was focused on the porg, and the droid rolled back a bit before tilting his dome to the side in curiosity. BB-8 beeped and whirred from where they stopped, and Poe chuckled, sitting up and tightening his arm around Finn in a half-hug as he smiled. "Oh yeah, sorry I didn't introduce you," Poe began, and the droid let out an offended buzz, rolling back and forth for a moment before turning their dome back to focus on Poe. Finn watched in amusement, comfortable in his half-sleep state and snuggled beneath Poe's arm. 

"Well, you were working on the ship, and I figured you'd come 'round eventually to see us; and our new friend," Poe chimed back, and BB-8 give a grumpy buzz before slowly rolling forward. The porg rose slightly, shuffling his wings and tilting his head at the astromech that approached. BB-8 whirred, focusing on the porg for a moment before giving an upbeat beep, then swiveling their dome back to look at Poe. 

"See? He's not that bad, right?" Poe spoke up, and the droid was silent for a moment before beeping in approval. Finn found himself smiling, and he reached for the hand draped around him, taking it in his hand and pressing a kiss to Poe's knuckles. Poe's attention then turned to him, and he rose his brow as he looked to Finn. "Everything okay, buddy?" he inquired softy, and Finn's smile only grew wider.

"Everything's perfect,"


End file.
